


Surprise Party

by Reunicornlady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reunicornlady/pseuds/Reunicornlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima hosts a surprise party for his boyfriend Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

" Bokuto, you can't even hang streamers up straight. " Kei snickered as Bokuto hung up streamers that would look better if a five year old did it. Today was Kuroo's birthday so Kei called over Akaashi and Bokuto to help him.

He regrets ever inviting Bokuto. He can't decorate for shit.

Akaashi however made the cake look amazing. The cake was in the shape of a cat head. Kei felt like that cake was testing his control over himself. He didn't like it but he put up with it.

" Tsukki! Catch me I'm falling! " Bokuto fell back from the step stool Kei had given him, taking down all of the streamers he had been putting up. If there was a god out there, Kei thanks him for this gift to the world. Those streamers were so crooked that he felt bad for the streamers!

" Thank you for tearing down all of your streamers for me, Bokuto. " Kei grabbed the streamer roll from the heap on the floor some would argue was a person but he thought it was a giant ball of disappointment that couldn't even hang up streamers.

Thankfully he had hung up the streamers much better than that owl that was still on the floor. Akaashi walked in to see this horrific sight, " Bokuto, what are you doing? "

" Akaashi, help! I've fallen and I can't get up! " Kei snickered. What was he? The old woman from the Life Alert commercials? Akaashi simply sighed and held out his hand for Bokuto to get up which he gladly accepted, finally getting off the floor.

" Akaashi, what time is it? " Kei stepped of the stool and picked it up to take it back to the kitchen where it belonged.

Akaashi took his phone out of his pocket, pressed the home button and put it back into pocket " 5:25. " 

' Kuro gets home in five minutes. ' " Okay, I'll turn off the lights you two go hi--" 

Kei was cut over by the overly excited child-- he meant Bokuto yelling as loudly as he could " BUT TSUKKI I GOT CONFETTI POPPERS! " he held up his hands which had a party popper between each finger. He looked kinda like Wolverine.

" Go hide you two. I'll turn off the lights. " Kei said more sternly than before. After all, in order to control children you need to be stern.

" Fiinnee! " Bokuto half assedly hid half of his body behind their curtain. His whole body wasn't even behind. His left side was sticking out. Kei flicked out the lights and his under the dining table. He had no idea where Akaashi was until he looked next to the front door. Akaashi had buried himself in scarves, gloves, and jackets.

The door finally opened after five agonizing minutes. " Kei! I'm home! Why are the lights out? " Kuroo slipped off his shoes, stepping into the apartment.

" SURPRISE KUROO! " everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and went to hug Kuroo for living on another year without dying. 

Kuroo smiled his dumb cheshire cat grin that Kei fell in love with. " Shucks guys, thanks. Kei did you plan all of this? " Kuroo hugged the blond and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. 

" Yea I did. " Kei felt proud that Kuroo appreciated the party.

" HOLY SHIT! IS THAT A CAT CAKE!?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! ( Wish I did tho ) just throwing that out there ;) )


End file.
